


Bryce Wayne is Batwoman (Character Designs)

by Southernpeach13



Series: Bryce Wayne Au [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Fem Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Character designs for my Fem!Bruce Wayne AUComments and criticism are welcome!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bryce Wayne Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818223
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

The Trinity

Batwoman  
Real Name:Bryce “Martha” Wayne  
Relatives   
Father: Thomas Wayne (Deceased)  
Mother: Martha “Kane” Wayne (Deceased)  
Brother:Thomas Wayne Jr. (Unknown)  
Uncle: Philip Kane (Deceased) Jacob Kane (Alive)  
Aunt: Gabrielle Kane (Deceased)  
Cousin: Kate Kane (Alive) Elizebeth Kane (Alive)  
Godfather: Alfred Pennyworth  
Godmother:Leslie Thompkins  
Goddaughter:Barbra Gordon  
Children (Legally): Dick Grayson (Alive) Jason Todd (Alive, formerly deceased), Tim Drake (Alive) Cassandra Cain (Alive) Damian “Al’Ghul “Wayne (Alive) Duke Thomas (Alive)  
Children (Emotionally):Barbra Gordon, Stephanie Brown, Conner “Kon-El” Kent, Harper Row  
Status  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
Identity: Secret Identity   
Citizenship: American  
Occupation: Businesswoman, adventurers, mother, vigilante 

Characteristics   
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
Hair: Black  
Height: 5″6″

Superman  
Real name: Kal-El/Clark Kent  
Relatives   
Father: Jonathan Kent (Deceased) and Jor-El (Deceased)   
Mother: Martha Keent (Alive) and Lara Lor-Van (Deceased)   
Aunt: Alura Zor-El (Deceased)   
Uncle: Nim-El(Deceased) Zor-El (Alive)   
Cousin: Kara Zor-El   
Children: Jon-Kent, Kon-El Status 

Alignment: Lawful Good   
Identity: Secret Identity   
Race: Kryptonian   
Citizenship: American   
Occupation: Investigative Journalist, superhero, father, farmer 

Characteristics   
Gender: Male   
Eyes: Light blue   
Hair:Black/Dark blue   
Height:6″3”

Wonderwoman   
Real name: Diana of Themiysicra  
Relatives:   
Mother: Hippolyta  
Sisters: The Amazons of Themiysicra   
Status: Chaotic good  
Identity: Public   
Citizenship: Amazon  
Occupation: Amazonian Warrior, Princessess , Diplomat, God of War  
Characteristics   
Race: Amazon  
Gender:Female   
Height:6″5″  
Eyes:Light Blue  
Hair:Black


	2. Gotham City Sirens

Catwoman  
Real Name: Selina Kyle

Relatives

Father: Rex Calabrese (Deceased)

Mother: Maria Kyle (Deceased)

Brother:Aiden Manson (Unknown)

Sister: Magdalene Kyle (Alive)

Uncle: (Unkown)

Aunt: (Unknown)

Cousin: Nick Calabrese (Unknown), Antonia Calabrese (Unknown)

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Identity: Secret Identity

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Thief, Vigilante, Dancer, Bartender Prostitute(Past)

Characteristics

Gender: Female

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black

Height: 5″9

Harly Quinn

Real Name:Harleen Frances Quinzel

Relatives

Mother: Sharon Quinzel (Alive)

Father: Nick Quinzel (Alive)

Brother: Barry Quinzel (Deceased)

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Identity: Public Identity

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Thief, Vigilante,Therapist

Characteristics

Gender: Female

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde (Naturally Brown)

Height: 5″4

Poison Ivy

Real Name:Pamela Isley

Realatives

Mother:(Unknown)

Father:(Unknown)

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Identity: Public Identity

Citizenship: American

Occupation: Botanist, Biochemist, Eco terrorist, Florist, Gardner 

Characteristics

Gender: Female

Eyes: Green

Hair: Red

Height: 6″0″


	3. The Batboys

The Batboys

Jason Todd, Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, and Tim Drakehttps


End file.
